1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and particularly to a flexible touch display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to touch panel apparatuses having an advantage of easy operation, the touch display apparatuses have been widely applied to various types of electronic products, and especially to portable electronic products such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, satellite navigation devices and electronic paper devices, etc.
The touch panel apparatuses are classified into two types, that is, the on-cell touch panel apparatus and the in-cell touch panel apparatus. The conventional on-cell touch panel is used in combination with conventional soft displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED), plasma displays and electroluminescent display. The touch screens are respectively manufactured as separate devices and matched to the surface of the displays. However, the separation between the touch screen and display increase thickness, manufacturing cost and decrease performance as compared to more integrated solutions.
A in-cell touch panel apparatus is a touch sensor layer formed into part layer of rigid substrate of a display apparatus. Comparing to the conventional on-cell touch panel apparatus, in the conventional in-cell touch panel apparatus, due to the touch sensor layer being integrated into the rigid substrate of the displays, another substrate is not needed in the touch screen. Therefore, a thickness and a weight of the conventional in-cell touch display apparatus are reduced. However, in the conventional in-cell touch panel apparatus, due to the touch sensor layer being formed on the rigid substrate and the rigid substrate having thicker thickness, the thickness and the weight of the conventional in-cell touch panel apparatus can not be greatly reduced. Moreover, the conventional in-cell touch panel apparatus includes the rigid substrate, so that in-cell touch panel can not achieve the advantages of the flexible display apparatus. Thus, there remains a need for improved touch panel, display system that minimize device weight, decrease cost, eliminates mechanical mounting designs, increase reliability and achieve to flexibility and unbreakable feature for widely free shape touch display application.